Amor extraño
by anime1308
Summary: Lifty no sabia muy bien porque, Splendont tampoco, pero lo que ambos sabian es que no podian dejar de quererse. Lifty x Splendont yaoi.


Splendont cargo el cuerpo del peli verde esposado, dirigiéndose por tercera vez en la semana a la cárcel, ya que no sabía cómo pero este se las ingeniaba para salir de allí junto al otro ladrón sin ningún problema, dándole terribles dolores de cabeza.  
A lo lejos pudo divisar a su compañero peli azul, otro dolor de cabeza, quien llevaba sin cuidado alguno a Shifty, quien soltaba una gran cantidad de maldiciones, haciéndolo reír un poco por la escena, sintiendo celos de lo despreocupado que era el otro superhéroe, y como aun así conseguía tener tantos amigos.  
Lifty observo las reacciones del pelirrojo al ver a su hermano y decidió intentar entablar una conversación con él, a pesar de que no lo conocía mucho, siempre le había agradado el superhéroe, tal vez demasiado, ya que había veces que solo se dejaba atrapar en sus asaltos para conseguir estar un rato con este.  
-Sabes… tu eres más agradable que el otro idiota- dijo el ladrón sintiendo como el otro se ponía nervioso y se sonrojaba notablemente, lo que le hacía ver muy tierno, algo raro en este.  
-Gracias.. –el pelirrojo evito la mirada del otro, sorprendido por las palabras de este, quien lo observaba curioso. –Tú también eres más agradable que tu hermano..  
-Eso es obvio, por algo yo soy el líder. –rio arrogante por sus palabras, haciendo enfadar al otro, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan egocéntrico? A pesar de tener a su hermano, Splendont vio como este siempre se mantenía más distante de él, destacándose al siempre conservar la calma ante las situaciones difíciles, y siendo más cuidadoso que este. La relación que Lifty tenía con su hermano era similar a la de el con Splendid, ambos eran más maduros e inteligentes, pero no podían evitar estar siempre cuidando de los otros.  
Al pensar en lo mucho que se complementaban él y Lifty, Splendont se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba, imaginando que tal vez habría una posibilidad de hablar tranquilamente, lejos de los robos y persecuciones, y tal vez, comprenderse un poco más.  
Lifty vio como el otro estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a la cárcel, aun que en realidad disfrutaba estar junto a él, se vio obligado a hacerlo reaccionar, acariciando su mejilla y avisándole donde se encontraban.  
Splendid termino de encarcelar a Shifty cuando observo al otro superhéroe llegar, caminando casi robóticamente, encarcelando al otro mapache para luego irse de allí rápidamente, sintiendo arder sus mejillas al recordar la caricia de Lifty, quien mientras tanto reía en su celda, pensando que tal vez no sería malo intentar algo con Splendont.  
Al cabo de unas horas llego la noche, y con ella, la oportunidad de salida de los gemelos mapache, quienes, luego de engañar a un guardia con una maestría digna de alabar, se encontraba fuera de la cárcel, riendo a carcajadas en camino a su hogar.  
Pero, para desgracia de Lifty, quien cansado de todo lo ocurrido, quería irse a dormir, Shifty se separo de su lado, para escabullirse en el museo, siendo seguido por el otro, quien sabia claramente su objetivo.  
Shifty recorrió varios pasillos hasta dar con su objetivo, enseñándole victorioso la kriptonuez que yacía en su mano, siendo interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose forzosamente para mostrar un pelirrojo quien los observaba enojado.  
-¿No se cansan de esto malditos bastardos?- siseo furioso, acercándose a ellos.  
-Oh Splendont, cuidado con lo que dices.. –sonrió perversamente Shifty, enseñándole la kriptonuez, viendo como el superhéroe caía al suelo, sin capacidad de incorporarse nuevamente. –Realmente tu y el otro idiota son una molestia, pero creo que es hora de vengarme un poco. –concluyo para poner su pie sobre la cabeza de este, presionándolo contra el suelo, para luego girarlo dejándolo de costado, comenzando a patearlo una y otra vez por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que este gritara y rogara que se detuviera, con un poco de sangre cayendo por la comisura de sus labios.  
Lifty observo la escena en shock, no creía que su hermano hiciera eso con el superhéroe, varias veces había ocurrido con el peli azul, pero el sabia que este terminaba moderándose y dejando que este se marchara al final, pero nunca se había atrevido a hacerle esto al pelirrojo, no sabía porque este se había decidido a golpearlo tan brutalmente, su mente pasaban un montón de ideas, pero al ver la sangre cayendo por los labios del superhéroe, exclamo:  
-Detente! –grito furioso, tomando a su hermano por la camisa, encestándole un puñetazo en el rostro, haciéndolo caer en el suelo, para luego posicionarse sobre él y golpearlo varias veces. -¿Quién te crees que eres para golpearlo? Tú tienes al idiota de Splendid, malnacido! ¿Qué carajo te ha hecho Splendont? Ve con el otro infeliz y déjate de hacer estupideces!  
Shifty observo sorprendido y enojado por la reacción de su hermano, no podía creer ninguna palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo, pero se limito a quedarse en silencio, tal vez esta vez se había sobrepasado, pero al recordar la escena del pelirrojo con su hermano riendo sonrojado lo hizo enfurecer, aun que al parecer ya no tenía remedio, su hermano ya se había apartado de su lado, finalmente. Tomo su sombrero que había caído en el suelo y, separándose de su hermano, se incorporo para luego marcharse en silencio, ante las miradas desconcertadas de ambos.  
-Shifty.. –el ladrón vio como su hermano se alejaba cada vez más, hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche. Una tos ahogada le hizo reaccionar, acercándose a Splendont que yacía en el suelo, cubierto de golpes y con la sangre cayendo de sus heridas- Lamento que te haya hecho eso.. –dijo mirándolo seriamente, haciéndolo sonrojar ante la cercanía.  
-¿Por qué me has defendido? ¿Qué quieres de mí? –Exclamo entrecortadamente, sintiendo sus lagrimas caer por su rostro-  
-Te quiero a ti.. –Dijo para tomar su rostro y rozar sus labios en un beso – Se que es extraño, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, me gustas mucho Splendont..  
-¿y-yo te gusto?- pregunto nervioso, sintiendo como su sonrojo aumentaba cada vez mas. Desvió la mirada frunciendo el seño. – Tu también me gustas Lifty..  
Lifty no dijo nada mas, solo lo tomo de la cintura, ayudándolo a incorporarse, para luego besarlo apasionadamente, sonriendo al ver como el otro correspondía su beso, con sus ojos cerrados y su sonrojo cubriéndole las mejillas, dando una imagen muy tierna. Se separo de el y se dirigió a la salida.  
-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto el peli rojo viéndolo desconcertado.  
-¿A dónde crees? Acabo de escapar de la cárcel, y tu todavía eres un superhéroe no? Nos vemos otro día Splendont. Espero recibir algo más que besos la próxima vez~- y dicho esto el peli verde huyo del lugar, dejando un enfadado y sonrojado superhéroe, que se marcho del lugar rápidamente, esperando que el próximo encuentro llegara pronto…


End file.
